


One time only

by KyaOmeara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Destiel - Freeform, Home Alone, Human Castiel, M/M, SPN - Freeform, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaOmeara/pseuds/KyaOmeara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas leaves for college tomorrow but just wants to get it off with the new boy next boy before he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One time only

It was Castiel’s last day at home before going off to college, and he was determined to at least get the new boy next door to kiss him before he left. They had been flirting shamelessly for the past few weeks but neither boy would advance on the other, but today Casitel told himself he would do it. He would kiss Dean; if it went bad he was leaving the next day so no long term problems.   
Dean was the only one in when Castiel came over. His younger brother and sister, Sam and Jo had gone into town with a couple of locals and Deans Uncle Bobby was working at the car lot and his aunt Ellen had to run the pub she owned. So the boys had the house to themselves. Castiel made popcorn as Dean Set up a film, a perfect setting for a first kiss. “So, what are we watching?” Castiel questioned. “I thought we could watch the saw films, they’re funny.” Funny was not the word the came to Castiel’s head when he thought about the saw films, guts and blood really wasn’t his thing. “What you scared?” dean laughed as he came into the kitchen and saw Castiels face. Cas just shook his head; he would not admit being scared to Dean, he was meant to be the older on, even if it was only by a year.   
The two boys sat next to each other on the couch, they were close together but not touching. This annoyed Castiel he wanted Dean in his arms. Cas didn’t watch the film he couldn’t stand the sight of blood. Dean noticed this and turned the movie off. “Cas, if you don’t like it we can watch something else.” Dean said moving closer to Castiel. Cas couldn’t think straight Dean was getting so close, his lips so near his. He wanted to grab the boy and kiss him. “Err, maybe we could just play fifa” Cas managed to get out. Dean nodded and took his hand. He led him upstairs to his own room. As Dean set up the play station Cas sat on the bed and looked around. He had been in Dean’s room before but the amount of car posters never ceased to amaze him. Dean handed him the control and the boys started playing.  
After 5 games dean had won 4 times and claimed he let Castiel win the last one as he felt sorry for him. The boys were now lying on Dean’s bed, their hands brushing each other’s. It’s now or never Cas thought as he got up on his elbows and looked at Dean. Dean was looking up at him with his beautiful green eyes. Castiel had never seen eyes greener than Deans. Just as Dean had never seen eyes bluer than Castiel’s. Cas leaned down slowly so Dean would be able to tell what he was about to do. He was surprised when Dean met him half way crashing their lip together in a messy fashion.   
Castiel took this as an invitation and climbed on top of Dean. Dean’s hands found their way down Cas’s back and down to his arse giving it a little squeeze. Castiel could only just stop himself moaning into Dean’s mouth. However when Dean rolled his hips up Castiel couldn’t stop himself. He let out a low moan and felt Dean grin. They both wanted each other, badly. Cas pulled out of the kiss and buried his head in Dean’s neck. He put soft kisses all around Dean’s neck and he could tell from the bulge he could feel that Dean enjoyed what he was doing. Dean started thrusting into Cas but he held his hips down. He decided he wanted to take his time with him. Looking into Deans eyes Cas slowly took off his shirt and Deans followed quickly after. Almost as soon the tops were off so where the trouser, both left in their boxers it was easy to see how turned on both of them were.   
Dean switched their positions so he was on top now. He worked his way down Castiels chest, softly sucking the skin and making Castiel moan. When Dean got to the boxers he skipped right over them and started sucking his upper thighs. Once he was done teasing Cas he looked up at him and slowly pulled his boxers off and wrapped his hand around the base of Cas’s dick. Dean looked up at Castiel before taking as much of his cock in as he could. Cas grabbed Deans short hair and held him there. It was the best feeling he’s had all summer. Once Cas let go Dean flicked his tongue over Cas’s head making him shiver Deans erection went unnoticed but he didn’t mind for now. Cas was unable to make any words as Dean blowed him. “I’m gonna cum.” Cas moans out, Dean takes him in deeper and works him with his hand as well. Not long after Cas came and Dean swallowed.   
“Hmm that was great” Cas mumbled as he pulled Dean into a hug. “what about me?” Dean questioned. He didn’t want to burst Cas’s happy bubble but he did need something. Cas lazily wanked him, it didn’t take long for him to cum.   
After that the boys stayed cuddled up neither wanting to be the first to let go. Dean didn’t want Cas to leave for college, he wouldn’t be able to see him. He would be stuck with only his siblings to talk to. But all good things had to stop at some point and well this was over now, they were both off to different colleges. They would both meet new people. Dean was just glad he was able to do with Castiel before their time together ran out.


End file.
